


Bermuda Love Triangle

by misura



Category: Smith (US TV)
Genre: Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Why not?" Tom said, his tone combative. "You like women - Annie's a woman. Annie likes men - you're a man. I don't see the problem."I like women in general. I don't like Annie,Jeff thought, but that would make it sound like a him-problem instead of an Annie-problem.
Relationships: Annie/Jeff Breen/Tom
Kudos: 1





	Bermuda Love Triangle

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jeff said. What he meant was, _I'm_ sure _this isn't a good idea_ , but Tom had that expression on his face that indicated he was going to be unreasonable about being reasonable, so Jeff figured he'd best tread carefully.

With two people to keep an eye on, it would be a bit tricky. Still, not impossible, given that he did have two working eyes.

"Why not?" Tom said, his tone combative. "You like women - Annie's a woman. Annie likes men - you're a man. I don't see the problem."

_I like women in general. I don't like Annie,_ Jeff thought, but that would make it sound like a him-problem instead of an Annie-problem. "The difference between us is, I like my women one at a time. Annie, by all accounts, likes her men in sets. No offense," he told Annie, baring his teeth in a friendly grin that probably didn't even fool Tom.

"None taken," Annie said, grinning right back at him. Jeff briefly imagined the two of them fighting it out, no holds barred, mano-a-manicure, with Tom standing by the sidelines, wringing his hands.

Tom had lovely hands. Great arms, too.

"Well, you and me, we're a set, aren't we?" Tom said, crossing the line from sort-of-charmingly naive to deliberately obtuse. "So I'd say that's rather a good thing."

"Not to say that I'm agreeing to any of this," Annie said, "but if you think for a moment that I can't handle the two of you, you're delusional. More delusional than I already thought you were," she amended. "Offense intended."

"Offense taken," Jeff said, though he didn't, not really. In a way, on some level, he understood Annie.

Tom was the mystery Jeff wanted to unwrap and take apart and hold together and felt like he could spend the rest of his life exploring. Annie was just a minor inconvenience, a fly in the ointment. A speedbump.

"You already took off your clothes," Tom said, frowning.

Annie shrugged. She wore nothing well. "So?"

"So doesn't that mean it's a little late to still have doubts?" Tom asked. "All things considered." His voice had that little hitch in it that meant he was thinking about sex.

"We can always just get started without her," Jeff said. He still had his pants on, but it wasn't like it took any time at all to undo a zipper. Heck, if he used his mouth, he wouldn't even need to do that much.

Tom still wore a frown along with his strategically arranged sheet. "I want to do this right."

_So have sex with me and lose Annie. What could be more right than that?_ Jeff thought, but of course he didn't say that out loud. "What, you drew up a diagram or something? Do we have lines? Are we going to make a porno? I've always wanted to star in one of those."

Tom gave him a look saying, _you're not helping_.

Jeff shrugged by way of replying, _wasn't trying to_. Still, it was clear they weren't going to get anywhere like this, so he glanced at Annie by way of suggesting the ball was in her court right now and would she perhaps like to make a play?

"Sorry, my aspirations in life go a bit higher than 'porn star'," Annie said.

"Pity. You've got the looks for it," Jeff said. A handsome enough compliment, he rather felt. "Who knows, you could make a nice bit of money."

"I'm making a nice bit of money with what I'm doing right now, thanks," Annie said.

"You're paying her?" Jeff asked Tom. "How come you're not paying me? Not that I'd take your money, but it still seems just a little bit unfair."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Cute, Jeff. First I'm a porn star, now I'm a prostitute? Can't wait to hear what you come up with next."

"Put like that, it does seem like a bit of a step down," Jeff admitted.

"All right, that's enough," Tom said. Annie glowered at Jeff. Jeff stuck out his tongue at her after making sure Tom wasn't looking. Maturity was vastly overrated, anyway, and besides, Tom wouldn't like it if he committed any actual violence. "If I'm going to have to gag the both of you, I will."

"Is that a promise? Kinky." Jeff waggled his eyebrows.

Annie snorted. "You and what army?"

"Ooh, me, me," Jeff said, raising his hand, though he didn't think for a moment Tom would actually go for it. Way too much of a softie. Besides, she'd still be there, even with the gag. Sooner or later, they were going to have to figure out what to do with her, and Jeff'd just as soon have it be sooner. Get it over with. Rip off the bandage in one quick go.

"I think the two of you should have sex," Tom said.

"I think that sounds like your most terrible idea yet," Jeff said. "And given how long we've been together, that's saying a lot."

"Yeah? You'd rather watch me have sex with Annie, then?" Tom said, and that was some dirty pool.

Jeff almost walked out on the pair of them right there and then, leave them to each other, and much joy might they have of it, but - _I'm better than that. I'm better than_ Annie _._ Not that high a bar to clear, admittedly. Still, someone needed to keep a cool head, and Tom had clearly lost his along with his shirt and pants. "Well," he said, "if you put it like that."

"No," Annie said, and Jeff thought, _yes_ , because that was that then. Goodbye, Annie. We knew you a lot better than we wanted to.

"He's good," Tom said, tone coaxing. "He's very good. I've heard his girlfriends. They all got very ... loud. Very enthusiastic."

Jeff had heard Annie when Tom was working his magic on her. Not exactly the silent type, either.

"This isn't just about sex," Annie said.

Jeff laughed. He didn't know at what point he'd decided that he was going to do this, but he liked the idea of Tom watching him, Tom listening to him. "Afraid I'll be the best you'll ever have? That all those old rich men aren't going to do the trick any more after you've gotten a taste of the real thing?"

Some emotion flashed in Tom's eyes, and Jeff swallowed, feeling a bit guilty. He knew what Annie was, of course, and Tom had to know it, too, even if maybe he'd tricked himself into believing it didn't mean anything, that Annie was only doing it for the money, that when Annie was with him, it was different.

_He's in love with her. Me, he loves. Her, he's in love with._

"All right, fine. Bring it," Annie said. "I dare you."

Tom bit his lower lip, and Jeff wanted to hug him, no pants and all, and tell him to call the whole thing off, let lying bitches sleep and let Jeff take him somewhere nice for dinner - though not too nice, given their current financial situation. Then again, why go someplace where service depended on how expensive a shirt you were wearing? Not like the food was even worth it.

"Tom?" he asked, because they were friends, damn it. "You sure?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asking me that?" Annie asked, sounding snippy and maybe a little bit nervous. Not about the sex, Jeff didn't think. He'd seen some of the types Annie hung out with and yikes. Whatever she made off them had better be a _lot_.

Not that he felt any particular sympathy even if she screwed them for free. _You could have Tom. Why bother with anyone else when you can have_ him _? I mean, look at him. He's the best friend I've ever had, and he's gorgeous, smart, funny, loyal. He's even got a funky accent._

Of course, if Annie'd actually gotten smart, Jeff might have found himself out one best friend. If you looked at it like that, maybe it was a good thing she kept toying with Tom, pulling and then pushing, refusing to commit, to be his one and only.

"Annie," Tom said. "You sure?"

For a moment, Jeff thought she was going to ruin his almost-good mood by kissing Tom right in front of him, but then she flashed him a grin full of sharp teeth and nodded. "I'm sure."

"All right then," Jeff said. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"


End file.
